With the rapid development of mobile communication technologies in recent years, consumers are increasingly using mobile communication devices with voice functions, such as portable phones, handheld game consoles and laptops. As a voice playback device, the design of a speaker directly affects voice performance of mobile communication device products. High requirements on the design of a flexible circuit board of the speaker are put forward so as to meet the market requirements for thinning and high tone quality.
In the related art, the speaker includes a holder, a vibration unit and a magnetic circuit unit. The vibration unit and the magnetic circuit unit are fixedly connected to the holder. The vibration unit includes a first diaphragm, a voice coil positioned under the first diaphragm and driving the first diaphragm to vibrate to produce sound, and an elastic support positioned under the voice coil and elastically supporting the voice coil. The elastic support includes a flexible circuit board and a second diaphragm stacked on the flexible circuit board. The length of the elastic arm of the flexible circuit board is increased by bending two sections of elastic arms reversely. However, a reverse bending joint between the two sections of elastic arms is disposed in a range covered by the second diaphragm. When the elastic arm vibrates, its maximum deformation occurs at the reverse bending joint between the two sections of elastic arms, and it is easy to collide with the second diaphragm during vibration, causing a sound difference and affecting acoustic performance of the speaker.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel speaker so as to solve the above problems.